<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stakeout by bwbies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812554">Stakeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwbies/pseuds/bwbies'>bwbies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmeMori, F/F, PolyMyth, Polymyth setting, what is it about ame that just inspires angst i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwbies/pseuds/bwbies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is bored and lonely on a stakeout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stakeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy! my first dip into hololive fic, i swear i didnt mean to make it sad when i started but,,,, its ame, shes a mess,,, it was supposed to be a funny polymyth thing where everyone got involved but ame kinda took it off the rails<br/>maybe ill make a followup where the rest of the gang get there! we'll see </p><p>this is probably a little ooc! im still trying to get a handle on all their vibes but id Really love to hear thoughts on improvements :3 </p><p>thank you to <a href="archiveofourown.org/users/whatotherplanet">What Other Planet</a> for giving this a quick read even though youre not into hololove i love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amelia hated stakeouts. They were murderously boring at the best of times, hours upon hours of staying still and attentive with precious little room to focus on anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for Detective Amelia H. Watson, sat in the dingiest hotel room she would ever see, these were not the best of times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes tracked a raindrop trailing down the grimy window, enjoying how it refracted the neon lights on the street below in a kaleidoscopic patten that scattered on the popcorn ceiling above her, thoughts miles away from the dimly lit doorway in the alley beneath her that she was supposed to be keeping an eye on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A full 8-hour day of reading superchats does not an attentive detective make, the energy she had poured out in thanking her viewers for their generosity leaving a void to be filled with a thick melancholy as the night grew deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed herself a few minutes to sink into the loneliness of the scene, feeling a slow brimming behind her eyes that she knew wasn’t entirely rational, but leaned into anyways. The refractions cast on her ceiling suddenly spoke to her of the stained glass from Ina’s shrine, so many years ago, and it deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red lights on an ambulance passing by, sirens wailing, flashed for just a moment like the eyes of a certain shinigami, and it deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fresh fish sign outside a sushi restaurant made her smile, a flash of sharp teeth in her mind, and it deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran through her and she tightened her arms around herself, wishing they were someone else’s, phoenixfire in her veins instead, and it deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia sighed, tracing the spaces between her fingers as she tried to forcefully focus back on the alleyway, but the exhaustion behind her eyes made her attention like a mirage, impossible to grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a weary sigh, she set an alarm for 10 minutes and allowed herself to half-doze, accepting that she was already impaired in her current state, and finding some security in the fact that if she did miss anything she could just take a little jaunt back up the timeline and undo her mistake later (earlier?) if she needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The perfectionist in her would </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get it done on the first try but sometimes, in certain cases, exceptions had to be made. It was just because of the exhaustion, though. She wasn’t pathetic enough to need to take a break because she missed her girlfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was in this state, in her half-asleep haze, that a series of sharp knocks startled her into a coughing fit that persisted as she opened to the door to a perfectly arched pink eyebrow and a barely veiled grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there, Detective Watson, I just got off work for the day and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by a solid impact to her midsection as Amelia buried her head in her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shinigami recovered from her surprise quickly, rubbing her detective’s back and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve missed you too, man. Long day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia gave a wordless nod, letting herself sink a little further into Calli’s embrace before straightening up and stepping aside. “Come on in, lets get out of the hallway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Watson, this place is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective sighed. “Yeah, yeah, it sucks, but it was the only place that could see down that alleyway, so-” She cut herself off with a yawn as she plopped down on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched ever so slightly inwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calliope sat beside her, slightly wary of the bed’s integrity, but willing to risk it for her girlfriend’s wellbeing. “How long have you been awake, Ame? You had that movie watchalong last night, and started supa sunday pretty early today… and now you’re here? How much sleep did you get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia just shrugged and smiled that smile Calliope recognized from waking up in the middle of the night and seeing the detective clutching a cup of tea, staring off into the middle distance, smiling and waving off concern until they chipped away at her walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Ame…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! How’d you even know I was here? I left a note with the address at home, but I didn’t think you’d been back there yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calliope gave her a look that made it clear that she wasn’t off the hook yet, but allowed the temporary (if feeble) change of subject. “I’ve told you before, haven’t I? If I’m close enough, I can sense you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, you’ve mentioned it before, but I just realized I never asked what that was like? Do you just have like. A map up in your reaper brain that has little dots on it for us or something?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia was expecting a snarky response, or at least a laugh or a casual answer, but when she looked over at Calli, beside her on the bed, the reaper couldn’t meet her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nudged her with a shoulder as she noticed a faint blush climbing Calli’s pale neck, a devious smile spreading across her face. “You okay there, Miss Mori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calliope swallowed. “Guh! You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia just kept grinning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine, jeez. I swear, you’re a better demon than half of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>ones, for Death’s sake.” She turned to half-face the detective, giving her a great view of her steadily reddening cheek. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I can feel. At least, not directly, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is embarassing to say. You’d better get fuckin ready to talk about your shit later, Watson, you’re gonna owe me for this one.” Calli sighed and rubbed her temples. “My… my soul is drawn to yours. It’s like. A magnetism in my chest, kind of. A connection to you. All of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems it was a night of defying expectations, because where Calliope expected a teasing smile, or witty dig, her detective sat silently beside her, face a deep red mirror to her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. It was rare to see the detective struck dumb like this, but it was a side of her that Calliope relished seeing. Seeing Amelia understand even just a little bit of exactly how important she was to her, to all of them, gave Calli a measure of peace in her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she shuffled to the side, pressing their shoulders together before gently, tenderly lacing their fingers together and giving them a soft squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia looked up at her, and Calli was shocked to see traces of tears glistening at the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re… soulmates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m like. Connected to you? Permanently?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Calliope understood. For Amelia, unstuck as she was, having a connection like this, that persisted through and withstood all the fraying and tearing of time, would feel like a lifeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she squeezed her hand again, and held her detective’s desperate gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Till the end of time, Watson.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check my <a href="www.bwbies.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>and i just made a <a href="https://twitter.com/bwb1es">twitter!</a> can u believe that the person with "bwbies" is a gotdamn trump supporter with 3 tweets i wanna die</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>